Open top food containers are commonly used at cookouts, parties, social gatherings and the like. One of the concerns, particularly in outdoor use, is that flying insects and germs swarm around the food in the picnic area. These flies and insects carry disease that can easily be transferred to unprotected foods. A further problem with open top containers is the prevention of germs and bacteria reaching the food from individuals coughing and sneezing which can contaminate the food. It is also a concern to keep the foods warm for a long period of time. One common approach is to cover the open top containers with foil. Traditional foil, however, does not provide a sufficient cover of the foods and does not effectively prevent flies and other insects from entering the food containers.